


Weren’t right for you

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Annalise shares her insecurity about dating with Rosie





	Weren’t right for you

“I don’t like to put myself out there”  
Annalise has only ever been with two men since Her husband died 

The two men whom she had loved were Mike Boyce and Adrian Webb 

“You and me were not going to rush into anything”Beaumont was saying to her 

“I’m bad at this dating thing”Annalise admitted to him 

“You know I haven’t necessarily had a good track record myself either”Beaumont nervously laughed 

“You haven’t found the right woman”Annalise gazed into his eyes 

“Is that so?”Beaumont rose a brow at her 

“All of the ones you dated weren’t right for you”Annalise told him 

“I might be looking at her”Beaumont sent her that dazzling playboy smile of his

“Yeah well I’m not exactly great at relationships”Annalise says to him 

“You mean because of your short flings with Eddie and my old friend Mike?”Beaumont asked her 

“Maybe there are some perks to the single life”Annalise teased him


End file.
